


Bilbo Baggins: The Unexpected Shapeshifter

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Before the Prelude Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: We know how the events of ‘The Hobbit’ goes: Bilbo goes on an adventure, meets Smaug, and comes home a hero. But what happened in the Mirror Universe, at the same time as ‘The Hobbit’? How are these events alike? How are they different? A story in the making, with one addition: Bilbo becomes a shapeshifter.First Part of my Before the Prelude Series and part of my Long Series.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Gandalf | Mithrandir
Series: Before the Prelude Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060001
Kudos: 3





	Bilbo Baggins: The Unexpected Shapeshifter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first part of my fanfiction series, Before the Prelude Series, part of my Long Series. :)
> 
> Now, I should tell you the only reason this five-part series came about is because we only scratched the surface of what was going on in the Mirror Universe. This is my guess as to what went on in the Mirror Universe, before the Universe and the Shapeshifter’s Universe began.
> 
> It should be interesting. :) I know I have a ton of fanfics to work on, but it is what it is and that’s all there is to it. So, let’s begin. :)

It was another birthday party, just like any other.

The Shire was so blissful, with many cheers to go about the entire Party Field. The Party Tree was at its peak and blooming autumn leaves. It would seem as if every hobbit had a birthday in the Shire, with lots of cake and decorating, and lots of partying and celebrating.

But among the party goers was five-year-old Bilbo Baggins, with his fair skin, his chubby cheeks, his curly, dark brunette hair, and dressed in a white shirt, red suspenders, and brown knee breeches.

Ah yes, it was Bilbo who carried around a toy sword, wooden. It wasn’t meant to hurt people. Only stub their toes or smack the hobbits in the legs. Not a very good fighting blade, but a perfect practice sword for a young hobbit, just playing adventurous games.

And so, Bilbo wandered about the Party Field, in search of adventure. He looked around at all the guests, wondering who among them could endure his blissful evening.

So far, he hadn’t found anyone to play with him. Whenever he meandered his way to the other hobbit children, they all ran away. Bilbo sighed, feeling left out. Why was that? Couldn’t he be normal?

He found his way over to the big folk wizard, with his grey robes and his blue wizard’s hat. This wizard named Gandalf the Grey was busy setting off fireworks. Each firework lit off at great speed, blasting off and causing the hobbits to cheer.

Aww! Bilbo wanted to join in the wizard’s games. He charged towards the wizard, attacking his legs with his wooden sword. Bilbo smiled, laughing as the wizard played with him. Bilbo was enjoying this game, laughing, as he always did.

“Bilbo!” it was Bilbo’s mother, Belladonna Took, interrupting her son’s games. Bilbo didn’t mind. He was having too much fun. Belladonna ran up to him, taking his wooden sword away. She told him, “Bilbo! No!”

Bilbo smiled, laughing as he watched his mother bother with the wizard. Bilbo looked around him, staring at his surroundings. He had no idea what came next: he transformed into a young winged dragon with red scales. It was a toy dragon he, but one he scared the guests with, before changing back into a hobbit boy.

Bilbo carried in his hands a toy dragon, which he flapped with great wonder. He looked up at Gandalf, laughing.

Gandalf turned to Belladonna, telling her, “The boy grows every day.”

“Yes, but his powers are growing,” Belladonna said to Gandalf, worried about her son, “I’ve never seen this gift before. No one has. Gandalf, what is this? What do you call this disastrous gift?”

Gandalf chuckled. “Why, he is a shapeshifter!” He referred to Bilbo, who played his game. Bilbo ran off, laughing and joking, before screaming towards the next hobbit. Bilbo transformed into the same toy dragon, scaring the hobbit man, who stood up and shooed Bilbo away.

“I have to do something,” Belladonna said, pulling Bilbo over to the side. “Bilbo, I want you to promise me that you won’t shapeshift, unless you’re with me, your father, or Gandalf. Promise me.”

Bilbo’s smile faded. He didn’t understand what this meant. He was only playing. He sighed, depressed, but feeling his powers fading. He couldn’t control this gift. But now… what could he do?

Bilbo nodded. “I pwomise.”

Belladonna nodded. “Good. Then when we get home, you can shapeshift. Do you understand?”

Bilbo nodded. “Of couwse.”

“Good,” Belladonna said, delighted.

.

That night, while Bilbo was asleep, he opened his eyes. He could hear his parents arguing. Bilbo flicked his fingers. Fire ignited from the tips of his fingers. He sighed, closing his hand into a fist. The fire stayed there, before vanishing. He observed his bed, the scorch marks fading. It was as if he hadn’t set his bed on fire.

“Ohh!” Bilbo said in a hushed voice. His powers were too much. He needed to suppress them. He closed his eyes, thinking of the normalities of reality. Somehow, it was working. His powers were calming down. But would it be enough for him to stop?

No! He opened his eyes, feeling his heart burning with delight. No matter what he did, his powers wanted to come out! He clasped his hands to the sides of his head. He wanted this madness to stop!

He couldn’t stop setting his room on fire. He chuckled, enjoying the quietness of his room. He clutched his hand, causing the fire to douse. He smiled, knowing he would hone this gift, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
